Kevin Went To Cinema
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Algunas veces crecer y ser un adulto no es lo que esperamos, mucho menos cuando seguimos siendo unos niños.


Pido disculpas si el fic es muy simple y asjkldjaskld Lo escribí a las dos de la mañana y eso... Trate de que fuera lo mas parecido a como podría narrar Clyde... Pero bueno, si no les gusta pueden mandarme todos los insultos que quieran... En serio... Me muero por leerlos 3

* * *

Kevin Stoley nunca fue mi mejor amigo cuando niños. El hecho que comenzáramos una amistad fue netamente un pacto, una especie de tregua para combatir la soledad... Después de que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros fueran cambiándose de instituto al paso de los años y el otro resto terminara reagrupándose con los de los otros grados. Solo el y yo terminamos juntos de lo que una vez fue la clase del señor Garrison.

Ni Token ni Craig... Nada mas que el y yo.

No me quedo de otra que comenzar a hacer buenas migas, hacer trabajos juntos al principio de año e invitarlo a cenar los sábados a mi casa. Se que a primeras a el tampoco le simpatizo en lo mas mínimo la idea, pero luego de quedarse sin Dogpoo, Jason o Bradley, era eso o ser el antisocial nuevamente -Como si no lo hubiera sido desde el principio-.

Al poco tiempo termine cambiando mis amistades, subiendo en la nomina social, adaptándome al resto y haciéndome de respetar entre mis compañeros de aula e incluso los de otros grados mayores y menores. No obstante, así debo admitir que después de clase y en el poco tiempo libre que tenia entre fiestas y cenas familiares, me hacia un pequeño tiempo para pasar con Stoley en su casa o en lugares donde mi reputación quedara intachable. ¿Que puedo decir? Se había hecho rutina, y el lugar de "la voz de la razón" había quedado vacante después de que Token se marchara a New York y Craig cambiara de instituto...

Nunca me gusto Star Wars, ni tampoco me interesa saber quien gana entre Batman y Superman.

Se que es por eso que Kevin nunca ha tenido una novia que no sea del otro lado del globo terráqueo. El nunca había madurado...Era una especie de Neo-Peater Pan, Quien a futuro seria de esos gordos barbudos con ampollas en las manos de tanto masturbarse, cenando en navidad con una almohada impresa con la imagen de la princesa Leia en ese traje sexy que a los nerds excita tanto.

Era lo más probable...

Pero aun así, como dije, necesitaba a alguien. El era mi ancla y para nuestra suerte nos sabíamos complementar de buena manera, el escuchaba mis problemas, yo hablaba sin parar.

Se que a principios le incomodaba, pero ahora con la confianza que llevamos, de vez en cuando me habla de sus dudas existenciales de si es mejor DC o Marvel y de su odio a Disney por cagar Star Wars al meter a Justin Biber para futuras películas... Y yo lo escucho.

Espere que un día me hablara de algún trauma de niñez o de que lo violo el sujeto de la limpieza en los baños del gimnasio, pero no lo hace... Me habla de comics y de como no tiene para movilizarse en la semana por gastar su dinero en figuras coleccionables.

Por fin, llega el día en que me hable con respecto a sus complicaciones:: Revisando su teléfono encontré una conversación entre el y Jason sobre una posible junta para ese mismo día, como a las seis de la tarde. Cuando le pregunte al respecto al llamarme la noche siguiente, cambio el giro de la conversación y las risas se difuminaron por completo, dejando un ambiente incomodo.

-¿Y, como te fue?-Por lo que lo conozco, se que se mordió el labio inferior, buscando en el silencio una forma de evitar el problema.

-Estuvo... bien. -Divago- Termino con Dogpoo, esta trabajando en el Burger King y estudiara ingeniería el próximo año... Lo normal.

-¿Termino con DogPoo? ¿Pero no me decías que se querían tanto?

-Fue dedición de el... Dijo que solo estaba experimentando, que fue una etapa

-...No creo que estés así solo por eso ¿No?

En ese momento, a lo mejor culpa de estar sentido, dejo salir una pequeña parte de su malestar, tan solo lo suficiente para darme una idea del problema mayor.

-Hablamos sobre el futuro... Me dijo que madurara, que ya no era un niño para seguir jugando a ser un Jedi y que con diecisiete años debía ya saber que quería con mi vida. Incluso Bradley ya esta dejando de ser...- Se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- Estudiara administración de empresas...

-¿No seguirá dibujando comics? ¡Pero si MintBerryCrunch era...!

-Ya no... Lo que oí fue que su madre no le pagaría los estudios si no estudiaba algo que "le diera que comer a futuro".

Y así, luego de eso, terminamos hablando de la lobotomía y de que si los tacos con atún y jalapeño sabrían bien... El no opinaba mucho, el estaba ausente. Solo una frase dijo fuera de lugar y fue "Me gustaría vivir en una película".

Ahí me di cuenta, reflexionando mientras cagaba, luego de hablar, que por lo poco y nada que sabia, la vida de Kevin era un asco:: No tenia amigos en el instituto -Hasta los otros nerds lo ignoraban por ser fanáticos obsesivos de Star Treek-, que su único amigo lo ignore a menos que este solo y que quienes fueron sus mejores amigos en el pasado ya no lo fueran porque ellos habían cambiado mientras el se quedaba igual.

En un mundo que avanza rápido y el aun estaba soñando con naves.

Se que también sus padres estaban artos de que fuera de esta manera, hasta ellos querían moldearlo para fue fuera un ser humano corriente. Una vez que fui a su casa -Recordé-, su padre lo regaño frente mió por gastar el dinero que era para un trabajo de biología en una edición de lujo del "Capitán América" que tenia bien escondida bajo la cama.

En fin... Culpa de esa conversación termine planteándome por completo como habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo del tiempo. Fue como esa vez que vi "el club de la pelea" en el cable, preguntándome si realmente era feliz con la vida que llevaba...

Y así fue como comenzó todo:: ya no disfrutaba las fiestas, ligarme con la rubia voluptuosa y llenarme de alcohol el primer agujero disponible de mi cuerpo. Salí de la fiesta de donde estaba, planteándome que si mi vida también era una mierda... Y lo era:: Estuve todo este tiempo evitando mis problemas y mi soledad, el hecho que mi padre tratara con ansias llenar el hueco que había dejado mamá y olvidándose del hecho que tenia un hijo, la falta que en el fondo ella me hacia... Que todas mis novias me hayan querido únicamente por putos zapatos, que Craig no haya aceptado mi solicitud de amistad que le envié hace más de un año en facebook y que Token tenga toda su vida planeada, feliz de la vida.

Ellos me habían olvidado en el camino. Como mamá... Como todos.

Tenia que seguir adelante y ya no tenia quien trazara mi camino, porque quienes tomaban decisiones por mi ya no estaban ¿Y que podía hacer yo? Me había transformado en un dependiente de mierda.

Estaba en el fondo y no sabia como salir.

Esa noche vomite en el callejón todo mi almuerzo, las lágrimas que me había tragado en el camino, el alcohol y mi rabia culpa de Kevin Stoley.

Luego de esa semana donde me había trasformado en un flan andante, fui a su casa sin previo aviso y con un plan correspondiente digno de mi intelecto. Solo me quede ahí frente a su ventana, llame lanzando un par de piedras -En el intento trisé un poco de su vidrio- Pero logre tomar su atención.

-¿Clyde? -Pregunto con voz ronca, como cuando hablas después de llorar un buen rato.- ¿No que quedamos de juntarnos mañana? ¿Y porque estas disfrazado de...?

-¡Ábreme la puerta!

-Esta abierta...

Mierda...

Subí las escaleras de golpe, casi de dos en dos, culpa de la conmoción y entre a su habitación sin llamar. No estaban sus padres, ni tampoco su hermana, a lo que después de todo seria mas fácil de lo que esperaba y no me creerían un demente por ir a su casa con un traje rentado de Han Solo y el de Leia en una bolsa esperando ser usado -¿Que? Culpa de la temporada de Halloween eran los únicos trajes disponibles-. No espere mucho y lo empuje fuera de la cama dejando de lado su estado patético.

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Vamos a hacer algo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- Le dije mientras le lanzaba la bolsa con el traje- Salgamos a jugar afuera

-¿Bebiste alcohol antes de venir, verdad?

-Em…Un poco...

Una de las mejores cosas de Stoley era que no importaba lo idiota que fuera, siempre que le pedían algo cedía sin dar mucho hincapié al asunto. Incluso Cartman siempre se aprovechaba de eso cuando éramos unos niños. Sin objetar, se coloco el traje sobre su camiseta favorita de Starcraft y bajamos juntos -Yo jalándole de la mano para que no se arrepintiera a última hora- hasta el patio trasero. Esperaba que se moviera, que actuara sin pudores, pero a contrario de lo que estimaba, se quedo quieto, de pie junto a mi avergonzado como si estuviera desnudo… o peor, Desnudo y frente a toda la clase.

-¡Vamos, cuando estas en las convenciones no te cuesta tanto hacer el ridículo disfrazado! ¿Verdad?

-Eso es distinto, en la ComiCon nadie me conocía y andaba con antifaz...-Objeto de brazos cruzados culpa de la falta de calor y del mal clima- Aun no te doy tanta confianza...

-Bah, me diste la suficiente para admitir que te orinaste en la cama después de ver "Viernes 13"- Sonreí tratando de no mostrarme ofendido por el comentario, lanzando bolas de nieve a la nada. El las esquiva sin problema.

-No se que sacas con esto, si es humillarme, lo lograste... Me siento un idiota por andar con vestido- Suspira molesto, casi ofendido por haber aceptado en primer lugar- Voy a entrar...

Eso no debía pasar...

-¡Bien, entra! -Y eso tampoco... Pero no se me ocurría forma de llamar su atención- Demuéstrame que no eres una gallina que no sabe ni como divertirse... Tenían razón esos cabrones, eres una copia barata de Sheldon Cooper y... -No termino la frase cuando ya estoy tragando el sabor del agua congelada en mi boca. Había lanzado una bola de nieve en respuesta y no siquiera me había percatado tratando de ofenderle. Su semblante es molesto y su cara enrojecida, nunca antes lo había visto así a excepción la vez que manche con salsa una de sus naves de colección. Puedo oír su respiración... No dice mucho y cuando por fin habla solo se anima a decir::

-¡This is Sparta!- Grita a todo pulmón y se abalanza sobre mi con una escoba como arma y yo desarmado trato de huir... Sin buen resultado. Caigo al suelo y aprovechando que al estar cerca tropieza conmigo, le quito la escoba y le barro -Literalmente- la cara con ella.

Me saca de encima como puede y comienza a lanzar bolas de nieve... Yo trato de batearlas sin resultado alguno.

Ya no le parece estupido jugar conmigo, se le olvida que es la princesa Leia y en mi caso ya no corre alcohol por mis arterias... El lucha contra el presente, yo contra el pasado. Ambos nos damos esa última oportunidad que nunca le dimos al niño que atrapamos dentro de nuestros corazones, ese niño que suplicaba tan solo un poco de atención…

Al principio debió pensar que era un idiota, se que no lo admitirá, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo estábamos tan entretenidos que no pudimos detenernos hasta el ocaso. Fueron carcajadas sinceras a todo lo que da, Y ya cuando por fin descansamos, seguíamos riéndonos como antes. Como infantes, sobre la fría nieve.

-Esta será la última vez que seremos niños ¿Verdad? - Me pregunta con voz cansada, estamos tan apegados que puedo ver el vaivén de su respiración, el esta apoyado en mi pecho

-No tiene que ser así... Si tú quieres claro

Nos quedamos en silencio. Le hago a un lado y me levanto en dirección a su casa

-Tengo hambre ¿No te quedar sobras del almuerzo?

El se levanta y me sigue hasta la cocina.

Se que sonara gay, pero en el trayecto, estrecho mi mano con la suya y soltó en un susurro una palabra que ensancho mí sonrisa::

"Gracias..."

* * *

*Spacecraft


End file.
